gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
I Have GUTS (Episode 7, Season 1)
Summary Continuation of I Have GUTS Episode 6. Plot -Everyone is at the campsite.- Stace: 'Now what do we do? Darwin's gone, and now it's just the three of us! '''Rocky: '''Hey guys can you help me open this door? '''Tobias: '''What door? '''Rocky: '-steps aside- This one! '''Alan: '''Woah! A silver door!! '''Stace: '''Maybe it's a safe of some sort. '''Frostery: '''Oh, that door is no safe, it's just a prize. '''All four: '''A prize? '''Frostery: '''Yep. First tell me who found it. '''Rocky: '''It was ME! I found it! '''Frostery: '''Then open it with this key. -hands Rochy the key- You can have whatevers inside. -Rocky opens the door- '''Rocky: '''WOW! 600 dollars in hard cash - and two wooden coins? '''Frostery: Those aren't any wooden coins Rocky. They're Invincibility Coins. You can use those to keep you safe for two council fire nights! That means you won't get voted-off! Have a nice day! Alan: 'Hey Rocky, do you wanna join our alliance? '''Rocky: '''No way! Now that I have 600 dollars and two wooden coin thingies, I'm king of the world! -Rocky runs around camp in excitement- '''Alan: '''That cheapskake Rocky! We should've gotten those coins! '''Stace: '''Well, to be fiar, he did find that door first. '''Alan: '''WHAT?!? You saying he ''deserved ''those coins? He's never done anything in the game - not even saying one sentence - until now! '''Tobias: '''Alan, Stace is right. '''Alan: '''WHAT?!? I cannot BELIEVE you guys!!! -Alan angrily walks away.- '''Stace: '''I think Alan's the one who caused Darwin to get voted-off. If he hadn't convinced Darwin to vote Rachel out, none of us would've agreed with his idea, and Darwin wouldn't have been voted-off. '''Tobias: '''You seen to care a lot about Darwin, Stace. '''Stace: '''Well, yeah, but - '''Frostery: '''OK, everyone on the green field. -Everyone moves onto the green field.- '''Frostery: '''Everyone, we're gonna be doing something special. For spring break, everyone will run a race! '''Tina: '''A race? How boring can these challenges get? '''Frostery: '''Do not complain. Now, whoever finishes this race first is the individual winner. On yur mark, get set, GO! -Everyone runs. Tobias and Tina are both in the lead. Suddenly they come across an obstacle.- '''Tobias: '''A LAKE?! '''Frostery: '''What? You expeced me ''not ''to put obstacles in this race? -By the time Tobias stops complaining, Tina has crossed the finish line.- '''Tobias: '''Oh man, we lost! '''Frostery: '''And that means Tina cannot be voted-off. Time for the council fire! -At the council fire.- '''Stace: '''Well Tobias, I guess this time, we vote for Alan. '''Tobias: '''I think you right. He is the one who caused all this trouble. -Nearby.- '''Alan: '''They're plnning to vote me off! I need some help! -Later.- '''Tina: '''And why should I help ''you? 'Alan: '''Because, I'm in the middle of the voting range! Evryone hates me now, and I'm sure they're all gonna vote for me! I need the help of you, Masami, and Rachel to vote-off Stace! '''Tina: '''You mean that stuffed teddy-bear? Sure, I'll help you. On one condition. '''Alan: '''What? -Tina stomps on Alan, popping him.- '''Tina: '''OK, he's not dead, is he? '''Producer: '-groan- I'll get the tape and the air pump. -That night at the council fire.- '''Frostery: '''OK everyone, time to vote! -Everyone votes.- '''Frostery: '''OK, now I will read the votes. -Two minutes later.- '''Frostery: '''Alan, you may leave the stadium. '''Alan: '''WHAT?! But Tina, you - '''Tina: '''Did you really think I was gonna help you? Go and leave now, pinhead! '''Frostery: '''Alan, go leave the stadium. This concludes the seventh episode of I Have GUTS. Good Night. '''TO BE CONTINUED . . . Category:I Have GUTS